Gentle Snow
by Dendra
Summary: He's in another world, but she's there to help him through his journey to get back. But her timid and shyness is such a problem, espically since she's so innocent it's too cute for him. TrainxNuregami
1. Prolouge

**A/N: AND MY FIRST CROSSOVER! owo**

**Everyone : …........-blinks-**

**Me: Shud up -__-; I feel very accomplished so leave meh alone! D**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy my first crossover story, ideas are welcomed and if you want to flame, thats okay, just don't flame....to bad okie...? D:**

**It kills meh heart....**

**Also, I haven't finished reading Black Cat the manga yet but I'm almost done so forgive me if I screw up on a few things. This story is also inspired by a role play I was in on gaia online so yea.**

**But yosh, please enjoy~**

~x~

_Soft as snow...Pure as snow...Gentle as snow...And at peace like snow..._

_Why does the snow fall from the sky? Wont it be lonely being away from it's family? Or is it ready to fall to the ground and melt? I wonder...._

_Ah, but then again...The snow might be lonely, it may want to fall and meet new friends, or maybe...It wants a new adventure...?_

_Wont you join me Train-san?_

Train jolted awake blinking a few times as he shook his head and let out a sigh. "Same old dream again! Weird chick and the snow!", he said as he shut his eyes and let out a sigh and then opened them back up to look at the sky. He stayed silent for a few moments then let out a huge yawn as he sat up from the roof top and let out a tired sigh as he stood up and jumped off the roof and popped his shoulders a bit since they felt stiff from sleeping on the roof. He then came to a halt as he saw Sven and little miss sun shine Eve. "Yoooo!", he chimed happily as he waltz on over to them.

"Happy and energetic as always....", the man Sven said as he let out an irritated sigh and glared at him.

Train let out a small laugh as he started scratching the back of his head happily and then stared at Eve. "Oi little princess, whats up?", he said as he started ignoring Sven. A few shouts were coming from the older man now as he was angry now. Eve just stared at Train and then went back to her very large book that she was reading. Train blinked a few times as he stared at the very large book. He could never understand how she could read those things.

_Wont you join me Train-san?_

Train blinked a few times as the voice went through his head. The voice sounded so alone, and sad. Though he didn't know who it belonged too. It couldn't be Saya's voice, she was long gone from this world. Or she could be just using some weird voodoo power to contact him. Which was really creepy in a way. But he merely shrugged it off as he hopped into the car in the passenger seat and leaned back in his seat as Sven got in along with Eve and started to drive off.

_I wonder..._

The voice ranged through his head again. He was getting really tired of this voice now, he didn't know who it was, and it kept on coming back. The Black Cat wasn't going to stand for this, he was curious now on who this voice belonged too and where they were.

Train then nearly jumped out of his seat when Sven drove over a rather large bump. He could hear the old man grumble to himself very angrily. Train couldn't help but let out a small snicker in return earning a glare from him. Train just started whistling as if nothing happened and then shut his eyes. He slowly started to doze off slowly but then started to go to sleep.

_Train-san?_

_Do you know how the snow falls?_

_How it falls is that they are wanting to be fee, and they want to be alive and spread wings..._

_I wish...I could spread my wings...._

_I want to fly high and have gallant pure white wings to make everyone smile_

_That is one of my dreams..._

Train woke up again had a blank look on his face as he shook his head. He did not understand why he kept on having dreams about this person and their words. But then he turned his head to see Sven still driving with a calm look on his face now. Eve, she was busy with her nose in those really huge gigantic books of hers. He could never understand any of those books, too very complicated. Then he looked at Sven again, he was hoping he'd pull over. Because now, he was in the mood for some milk in food. Sven moved his eyes and stared at Train then he let out a sigh as he went back to looking at the road. "What do you want now?", he asked irritatedly.

A smile appeared on his face as he put his hands behind his head and stared at the top of the car. "I want some milk and food of course", he replied.

Sven let out a sigh as he just shook his head and kept on driving. Train just continued to smile happily as he continued to lean back in his seat.

_I want to fly high..._

Train then frowned a bit as the voice ranged through his head again. Whoever this person was, sounded like they didn't have that much confidence in themselves. But he could learn how to deal with it, he would soon start to ignore it. Or well...so he thought...

_When you see someone who is precious too you..._

_You grab them and hold onto them tight and don't let go so you wont ever be alone..._

_If you are alone, you will feel sad which isn't a good thing_

_Sorrow, isn't something that people want in this world... _


	2. A Gentle Meeting

**A/N: Ello everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter of Gentle Snow, and Nuregami shall be entered in this chapter. Maybe...**

**You'll just have to read and find out**

**Also, everyone who is reading this story, please, please please please PLEASE, review!**

**Reviews make me happy and gives me inspiration to write, so please review! D:**

**I also apologize if I'm doing a horrible at Train, it's my first time writing a story with him in it so I probably wont do all so great with his personality and such, but I shall try my best to get it down! -beams-**

**Also happy late labor day, uh...updates will be slow back in school, uh...I think thats it for the updates...yea...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

~x~

Train let out a huge yawn as he stretched his arms and legs as he was on the side walk now and out of the car. He then looked over at Eve and raised an eyebrow at what she was reading. This book was surely different from what she usually read. Wasn't as huge or thick like the normal books she read. "Oi, princess, what book is this?", he asked as he pointed at her book. She stared at him with a blank look and then went back to reading. "It's about Nippon, it's an old name for Japan, this book is just mainly about the old times", she said as she read the book as she talked to him. Train furrowed his eyebrows together as he was confused for a moment and then shrugged it off. "Sounds sort of interesting", he said as he scratched the back of his head. He was about to drift around in his own thoughts but he was brought back as he heard some gun shots, an explosion, and people screaming for their dear lives. A happy smile appeared on his face as he cheered a bit. "Finally something to do!", he said happily as he zoomed off to go see what the problem was right away.

~x~

Drips of water echoed through out the whole cave. The cave was rather dark and you couldn't really see well unless you had a small light with you. But then again, lights never really lasted very long in caves did they? A young girl though was walking through the cave bare footed and was walk rather quickly through the cave. Though there was another person next to her, it was a man with sort of a mohawk thing going on but not really since there was a white cap covering the rest of his hair. The only hair that was out would sort of remind you of a rooster's head. He also wore a some sort of cape around him that seemed like it was almost on fire on the bottom but it wasn't and he wore something that resembled priest's pants. But the girl, she just had simple long white/silver hair that seemed very soft and silky. She also wore a very long kimono that trailed behind her almost like a long wedding dress. But it wasn't that long. The two then came to a halt as they saw some injured men. The girl quickly went to one of the men and helped him up on his feet. "C-Can you stand...?", she questioned with a stutter. Only a small groan came out of him and a worried concerned look was upon her face.

Her eyes then traveled to the end of the cave. Miasma was pouring out somehow and from something but they didn't know. She quickly looked over to the man who walked into the cave with her. He was carrying the other two men on his shoulders and he nodded his head a bit as he started to walk out of the cave quickly. She then followed suit wanting to to tend to these men as soon as possible. Maybe it was the miasma that was in the cave but the young girl started to feel dizzy. As they got out of the cave she smiled in relief as she and her friend started to walk back toward the village that they were headed too. "Mm, the cave that Orochi resided in is back obviously, but we need to know the reason why", her friend said as he let out a tired sigh as he looked over at the girl and a concerned look immediately came upon his face. "Oi! Are you alright? Your face is completely pale and your breath is even shaky!", he shouted. The young girl gave a slight nod and looked at her friend. "I-I'll be fine, I-I'm sure once w-we get to K-Kamika Village I'll b-be fine", she said.

A frown came upon his face as he let out a sigh and nodded his head a bit. "If you get to the point where you feel like fainting, we're taking a break right away, you hear me?", a small laugh came from her as she smiled and nodded her head as the pair continued walking forward.

About a half an hour or so, the two then got to a path with Sakura Trees along the side and the petals were flying everywhere happily. The two of them both had smiles on their face as they enjoyed the scene. It was very beautiful and it was a great scene to watch as they continued to swirl around in the air. The two then let out a sigh of relief then as they both finally got to Kamika village. They passed by a merchant who was of course calling out to many people to buy things. They also passed a large house with a training area behind it and you could hear the laughter from three people. The two then crossed over a bridge over the water and once they did they set the three men down gently and looked up a bit to see a old man come scurrying over with an orange on his head and walking with a cane. He then looked down at the men as a very worried and confused look came upon his face. "How could this have happened?", he said as he shook his head.

"Mr. Orange, we will look into this matter and hopefully make it come to a stop", the man said as he nodded his head a bit as he looked at his friend. The girl held a concerned look as she stared at the men and fiddled around with her fingers and then stared at her friend. "U-Um...Moegami-san....C-Could you please t-tell Yomigami-san I-I'm going to s-stay here and t-take care of th-things? I-I'll give him a-a full report wh-when I'm done", she said in a timid voice. Moegami smiled softly as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair up a bit. She then made her cheeks poof out and looked almost like a pouting child. He then gave her a thumbs up and her pouting like face then turned into a happy smile. "On one condition though", he said as he held up his index finger. She blinked a few times as she tilt her head to the side a bit in confusion. "Go get some sleep first because you inhaled a lot of miasma, even if your a God you are not all that powerful my dear", he said as he winked at her.

A bright smile then appeared on her face as she nodded her head and gave him a small thumbs up. "Hai!"

~x~

Train grinned happily as he walked out of the sweeper building with some money and waved a bit as he saw Sven. "We got 20grand!", he cheered happily as he walked up to him. "Now lets go off to get something to eat!", he said.

"Is food the only thing you think of?! We have to think about our debt too ya know! Half this money is already spoken for, car payment, stakeout, expenses..", he said as he could list some more things they needed to pay off. Train just rolled his eyes and then had a smile upon his face again. "Can't we just blow this one off and get a lot of food?!", he asked. Sven just sighed and crossed his arms as he stared at him with a irritated look upon his face. "Fine, I'll go look for somewhere to eat", he said as he walked off to go find a restaurant or something close to that.

Train smiled happily as he waved good bye to Sven and then looked toward the side and saw Eve with her nose in the book again. He then peered over her shoulder so he could get a closer look at what she was reading. His face held nothing but confusion as he stared at them. Really, this book was too complicated. He couldn't understand how Eve could read these sort of things every day of her life. Eve then turned her head a bit and stared at him with a blank expression. "What is it?", she questioned. He just gave a shrug and her eyebrows furrowed together as she then went back to her book. Train then slowly edged behind her again to see the book. But then she snapped it shut and he blinked a few times then she just suddenly shoved it right into his hands glaring a bit at him. "If your so interested in it, then read it", she said in a annoyed voice as she then walked off away from Train. He stood there for a moment with the book in his hands as he watched her walk away with a dumbfounded look upon his face.

He then looked at the book in his hands and back at her, then at the book, then back at her. Then he just shrugged as he sat down on a near by bench and flipped open the book. "Alright, lets see what the princess is so interested about in this book about 'Nippon'", he said as he began reading.

_'Long ago in Japan, the country used to have a old name which was 'Nippon'. It said that there was the 13 brush Gods. Amaterasu, Moegami, Gekigami, Kabegami, Bakugami, Yumigami, Kasugami, Yomigami, Kazegami, Tachigami, Hazegami, Itegami, and Nuregami. They all represent something of the earth. Such as the sun, the moon, water, fire, and many more.'_

Train furrowed his eyebrows together as he then started to skip a few pages not really understanding very much of the book for it was far too complicated.

_'The Brush God's also have a place where they reside in which is called the celestial plains. Only the God's may enter this place or those who are completely pure can enter.'_

Train then began skipping through a few more pages looking for something more interesting as he was already getting bored of the book already. Then he stopped a bit as there was a page torn out, he blinked a bit as he looked at the torn page and there was cut off words but the title of the page was still there. "Nure....gami....", he said to himself as he tilted his head as he stared at the page. Now he was curious to why this page was torn out, maybe a kid did it? Or was someone trying to hide something? It was very odd. He flipped through some more pages but then started to get even more confused as all the pages to the Brush Gods were torn out. Now he was starting to become very curious about what happened to this book.

But then threw the book at the ground as he let out a shout as the book began to glow. Now that wasn't really anything you saw everyday. He slowly inched up to the book being very careful in case if it were to explode or something close to that. But then suddenly everything was a blur, he was literally sucked into the book. Colors flew by him as did words as it seemed. It felt like as if you were smoking some drugs or something and your going through some hallucination or something close to that. It also felt like a big dream.

Suddenly it was dark. Just pure darkness, he couldn't see anything nor could he hear anything. It felt like he was still in some sort of sick dream trying to destroy him or kidnap him and take him away to some unknown area. It was all so strange to him, he couldn't understand what was happening right now at the moment.

But then he slowly started to hear voices, there was...one...no, there was two..no, there was four voices talking. And were they talking about him?

"I think it's a bad omen, we should dispose of him right away", a serious calm voice said. There was a slight movement along with a small gasp after those words were spoken. "N-No! Th-Thats too cruel! W-We should at l-least figure out wh-what this means f-first before destroying h-him!", a small stuttering voice said. Train agreed with the stuttering voice, like hell he wanted to die right now. Now this person was just jumping to a very evil conclusion there.

"We do not need your opinion--"

"L-Let me take c-care of him a-and see if h-he's evil or n-not!", the small voice demanded cutting off the man's voice right away. There was a moment of silence and then a irritated sigh was heard as there was another movement. "Fine, have it your way. You shall watch over him, and if he does anything suspicious, tell me right away", there was footsteps then and a door opening and closing.

Suddenly everything got silent again as he slowly started to fall into another sleep. Maybe when he got his senses back he'd be back on the bench staring at the weird glowing book of doom. Or eating a lot of food with Sven and Eve. But right now, it was nap time. Right now, he needed to figure out just what the hell was going on right now.

~x~

Train slowly opened his eyes as he was squinted his eyes a bit as he was greeted by the sun which was practically right in his face. He sat up a bit as he then blinked a few times as a cloth came sliding down from his face and landed on his lap. He raised it up a bit blinking in confusion but turned his head to where a door was to see a small old woman there. He raised an eyebrow at her odd clothing, it was a kimono. People didn't wear kimonos, it was modern day times, not the old times, just what the hell was going on?!

"I see your awake now, that is very good!", she said in a old cheery voice as she placed down a tray with some tea on it along with a rice cake. Train looked at it and then back to where the old woman was but she was already long gone. He stared at the door way with confusion written all over his face but merely shrugged it off a bit as he then started to eat the rice cake for he was very hungry and he needed something to fill his stomach with. The old lady then appeared again laughing slightly as she watched Train eat the rice cake. "Would you like some more?", she questioned. Train just gave a slight nod with his head as he finished off the rice cake and then took a sip of the tea.

After that he then pushed the futon blankets that were on him and stood up then walked straight toward the window. He stared in awe at the scene in front him as he looked out the window. Sakura trees were in full bloom as their petals were floating around everywhere flowing in the gentle breeze that was brushing by everyone. People were running up and down the paths and a few kids playing together. Then people were tending to their crops and everyone was just running around laughing happily together. This place was very peaceful it seemed to him, nothing could be non-peaceful here. It just seemed way to peaceful to him.

He then turned to the door way again as the old lady came walking in with more rice cakes. His eyes lit up right away as he waltz on over there happily as he sat down and reached for a rice cake. His hand was smacked right there and then though as he reached for it. "Ow! What was that for?!", he whinned as he rubbed his hand. The old lady had a stern look on her face though as she stared at him. He just blinked in confusion as he slowly putted his hands together and smiled nervously at her. She nodded her head in approval and he then reached for the rice cake and started to eat it again. "Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Mrs. Orange", she said. Train nodded his head a bit as he swallowed down his food. He was silent for a moment wondering if he should say his name for he was in a unknown area. But then he let out a silent tired sigh as he scratched his head a bit as he nodded his head in approval at what he was thinking. "Train Heartnet, pleasure to meet you", he said.

Mrs. Orange smiled as she took a sip of her own tea, leaving Train wondering when the heck did she get that from all of a sudden, and she stared at him. "You definitely caused quite the ruckus young man, many people are thinking your some kind of bad omen to this village", she said rather bluntly yet with a kind voice. Train stared at her in confusion as she said that. He was some bad omen? He wasn't sure what the omen really meant but he was sure that it probably didn't mean anything good.

"But luck really made it to your side though", she said.

Train blinked a few times in confusion again as he stared at her. She had a little smile on her face as she took a rather big sip of her tea and held it in her hands on her lap. "A certain friend of mine is willing to take you in her care to prove your not a bad omen", she said as she gave him a small little wink. "Don't give her too much trouble now", she said as she let out a loud laugh as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Train only had a confused look on his face. Someone whom he did know just suddenly said that they would prove he wasn't a bad omen and would take care of him. Why on earth someone would do that, he had no idea. But he did wonder why of course.

He then stood up from his spot and walked out of the room he was in and saw Mrs. Orange pouring some more tea into some cups. He then heard a small laugh come from her as she stared at him. "Curious to who this friend is are we?", she questioned raising an eyebrow. He then stared at her confused yet again. He didn't realize he did really look that curious, but then again he wasn't in front of a mirror so of course he wouldn't. She then pointed out the window toward the lake where a lot of splashing and laughter was heard espically from children. "She's over there playing with the children if you want to see her that badly", she said as she let out another roar of laughter as she went back to her tea.

_Crazy old lady..._, Train thought to himself as he walked out of the house as he opened the sliding door and felt a bit uncomfortable as he was greeted by many stares from the villagers. Boy was that old lady right when she said that they thought he was some bad omen. He quickly rushed away from the house though and powered walked over to where the splashing was heard and the children.

"Oi! Thats no fair thats cheating!", a kid yelled as he pointed at another boy.

"Nu-Uh! You weren't looking, it was the perfect opportunity to hit you with water right there and then!", the other little boy said as he pointed at him.

They both let out a few growls and then one tackled the other into the water as a bunch of yelling and a bunch of gibberish was being made. A small little girl furrowed her eyebrows together though as she crossed her arms. "Men! They are so violent!", she said. Then she turned her head to a older girl who was folding laundry. "What do you think?", she questioned her.

The girl turned to her and just smiled gently as she looked at the boys. "I-Indeed they are...Th-Though I wish th-they'd stop", she said with a sad sigh as her head lowered a bit as she then raised her head back up a bit only too spit out gibberish words as she started to watch one of the fabrics fly away. "A-Ah! Mr. Sheet! C-Come back!", she shouted as she started to chase after it. But then she blinked in confusion as she saw that a hand was right in front of her and was holding the sheet. She looked down at her own hands holding them up a bit as she then stared at the sheet.

"Magical hand?!", she said as she clasped her hands together happily as her eyes were filled with sparkles as she stared at the hand with admiration.

"Oh yes indeed it's a _magical_ hand that floats around _magically_", a sarcastic teasing tone said from behind her. A small shriek came out of her as she jumped and then the next thing she new she fell into the lake. She raised her head out of the water and her kimono sleeves she started to wipe away the water from her face.

"Ah, sorry sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!", Nuregami then looked up to see Train in front of her grinning as he held his hand out to her. She blinked a few times as she was silent then she immediately stood up as her face was bright red.

"A-Ah, no! D-Don't be sorry! I-It's my fault, I-I should have b-been paying more a-attention!", she said as she bowed apologetically a lot of times and then Train raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no, it's alright....", he said not really sure what to said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oi! Nuregami-sama! Did you fall into the water again?!", one of the little boys said as he let out a laugh. Nuregami let out a small laugh also as she scratched the side of her face with her index finger as she smiled nervously. "A-Ah, yes I d-did. P-Please forgive me", she said as she bowed a bit again.

The boy then patted Nuregami on the head and grinned and she blinked a few times as she stared at him in confusion. "You apologize too much Nuregami-sama! You should be more rough like us guys!", he said as he tried to show off his 'muscles' that weren't there on his arms. Nuregami let out a small giggle as she watched him do so. But the the little girl at the side of the lake chucked a rock at the kid and the kid glared at her. "Hey! What was that for?!", he roared.

"Nuregami-sama is fine the way she is! She doesn't need to change!!", she yelled at him.

"Oh yea?!"

"Yea!", she yelled at him. Then all of a sudden the two started splashing water at each other and Nuregami smiled nervously as she started walking back to where Train was and she smiled happily at him. "Y-Your the man wh-who we found r-right?", she asked. Train just nodded his head as he grinned happily as he pointed his thumb at himself. "Train Heartnet! Pleasure too meet ya!", he said as he held his hand out to her.

Nuregami blinked a few times and then she smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand with her own hand as she was still smiling brightly. "Nuregami, p-pleasure too meet y-you also Train-san!", she said happily.


	3. A Gentle Thank You

**A / N : Pfft , I finally got an idea for this chapter thanks to my friend Mizuki Mitsukai = w =**

**Annnyway , sorry for the delay for the update , but it's winter break woot ! Merry Christmas and a happy new year peeps !**

**And excuse my poor spelling and lack of knowledge within this chapter. Like when they are eating , I know I miss spelled what they say before they eat. So yea , just ignore that if it's spelled incorrectly alright ?**

**So hope you all enjoy this chapter , review , and think that we can walk through walls or jump off roofs and fly**

**Yes , thats right , I believe in those two things , deal with it mwhahahahaha !**

~ x ~

" A-And over there is where Susano-san lives at " , Nuregami spoke as she came to a small stop at a small bridge pointing at a rather large building that was near by at the exit of the village. Train nodded his head knowing for a fact he probably couldn't really remember where everything was going to be at. Nuregami then turned and looked at him smiling a bit and he blinked a few times. " Train-san , u-um , d-do you . . . like i-it here . . . ? A-Are people being k-kind . . . ? " , she questioned him. He was silent for a moment and then scratched the back of his head not really sure what to say. He was enjoying his time here the only thing was , only the children were nice along with Nuregami and the creepy old lady Mrs. Orange. Everyone else , did not trust him one bit. He even heard occasional talk about Nuregami being pulled into some evil curse because of him. Now that he did not like at all , he'd never do such a thing.

" Ahh . . . Well I am enjoying my stay , and yes some people are kind but then there are some people that aren't very kind , but it's normal day stuff " , he said with a light shrug. Nuregami just nodded her head a bit as a small little frown made it to her face. Train was about too say something , that is , before suddenly Nuregami was attacked by a woman with paleish purplish hair with a very large guard on her back. " Nuregami ! " , she cheered as she started hugging Nuregami to death. A bunch of gibberish words could only make their way out of Nuregami as she stood there in the woman's embrace of death. Train could only watch the poor girl get hugged to death not sure to what to do at the time. But then the girl let go of Nuregami and the poor girl stumbled around a bit as she had to regain her balance and she smiled nervously at the woman. " H-Hello Kasugami-chan ! " , she said in a small cheerful voice.

Kasugami then ruffled Nuregami's hair up a bit and Nuregami shut her eyes as she short of lowered her head a bit. Nuregami then opened her eyes and stared at her friend as she puffed out her cheeks a bit and then started straightening out her hair. " S-So Kasugami-chan , h-how come your h-here . . . ? " , she questioned as she blinked a few times. Kasugami then had a smirk as she wrapped an arm around her friend. " I've came to kidnap you " , she said in a cheery voice.

" E-EH ?! " , Nuregami basically screamed out as she stared at her friend in horror. Her friend then let out a huge laugh as she slapped her knee as she hugged her stomach laughing. " I was just kidding Nuregami ! " , she said as she grinned and gave them both a thumbs up. " I'm treating you and your buddy to lunch " , she said as she grinned. Well that made Train's day as he was just starving and wanting some food right now. Kasugami then turned around and waved at the two signaling for the two of them to follow her. And the two complied as they followed her. Train followed the two looking around the area as they were going up a path he hadn't been up before. No , Nuregami hadn't shown him this part yet , but it was really beautiful looking. The cherry blossom trees were lining up along the side as they walked up the path and the petals were swirling around flowing with the wind gently.

Yes this was truly an outstanding scene it was truly beautiful. They then took a small sharp right turn into a path that was kinda in the dark but then really wasn't. They walked up the hill leading to where ever they were going. Once they reached the top there was a small pond and some more cherry blossom trees around surrounding the pond a little bit. But then they two girls led him to a small like patio thing as it was sticking out from the side and reaching out and then there was a bit circle and then right in front of them was a very outstanding scene before him. In front of them was a very _very_ large cherry blossom tree that just had the petals swirling around everywhere the eye could see. It was completely outstanding and breath taking.

" I see you three have made it ! " , Train blinked a few times as he turned to the new voice and raised an eyebrow as he was highly confused. Was this person a man . . . or was it a woman ?

" Kaze ! I see you've set everything up ! " , Kasugami said as she chirped up as she grinned happily at the person who was setting out the food. A grin appeared on the person's face as they suddenly rushed over and glomped Nuregami like Kasugami did. " Nure-chan ! " , he cheered happily. Train couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl , that was twice she's been hugged out of no where. It sort of reminded him of a certain creepy fangirl of his. The thought of her made him shudder a bit. But Nuregami just smiled a bit , and seemed uncomfortable of course. " H-Hello Kazegami-san " , she said.

So it was a dude since she said san , right ? Maybe. He didn't know , he couldn't figure this out yet. But he just sat down with everyone as Kazegami started shoving bentos at everyone so they could eat and along with some chopsticks. Nuregami then smiled as she put her hands together closing her eyes while smiling as did the other two. Train looked at the three of them and quickly put his hands together while closing his eyes. " Ikidakimastu ! " , the three cheered and Train just sort of mumbled it.

Train then picked up his chopsticks and started to pick up some food with them but he failed in attempt to do so. He furrowed his eyebrows together a bit as he attempted again. He then attempted again , and again , and again , but then he blinked a few times as suddenly two hands were on his hand. He turned his head a bit to see Nuregami smiling at him and he could only stare in confusion at her as to why she was smiling. " Th-The thumb goes r-right here and th-then the fingers g-go right here Train-san " , she said as she repositioned his hand into the position. He nodded his head a bit as he stared at his hand. He just noticed though , how cold Nuregami's hands were. They felt ice cold , as if she didn't have one speck of heat within her body. But he just pushed that in the back of his mind and then attempted to pick up the food once again. This time he actually succeeded in picking it up. " Alright ! I did it! " , he cheered happily.

Nuregami couldn't help but laugh a bit as did Kazegami and Kasugami. But the four of them continued to eat their meals , the two girls would occasionally have a small secret talk about Kazegami , and Kasugami would make fun of him. Of course he got angry and would yell with rage and Train would sit there laughing with Kasugami. Nuregami of course was trying to be the peacemaker and trying to stop Kazegami from getting more angry but Kasugami just made it worse making Nuregami go on a worry streak.

Soon though after they were done yelling at each other , playing tricks , and picking on each other , Kasugami and Kazegami left. The two of them waved good bye to Nuregami and Train and they walked off to go to where ever they were going to go too. Nuregami smiled as she watched the two of them leave and then she turned her attention to Train as she clasped her hands together. " D-Did you have f-fun Train-san ? " , she asked.

He just smiled softly as he nodded his head. " Yea I did , it was a load of fun ! But next time I'd like to have a nice cold glass of milk " , he said just remembering he hadn't had a glass of milk for a really long time. And having one right now would be really nice actually. Nuregami smiled a bit as she made a note to herself to give Train a glass of milk later on. She then grabbed Train's wrist gently as she started leading him back down to the village. Train gave a blank stare as she just trudged along with her .

Once they got back down to the village Nuregami smiled as she stared at him. " W-We can do wh-whatever you want t-to do now , j-just name it ! " , she said smiling as she stared at him with that little bubbly cute attitude of her's. Train stared and then smiled as he just suddenly gave her a hug. " You look so cuuuute like that ! " , he chimed happily. Nuregami's face then went beat red as he suddenly hugged her. She then quickly stared at him with a highly uncomfortable look upon her face. " E-EH ?! I-I'm n-n-not c-cu-cute a-at a-a-all ! " , she said as she shook her head like crazy. Train couldn't help but grin like a cat when she did that. " Oh but you are ! And you cannot deny it , trust me , I will win " , he said mischievous like. Nuregami then gawked at him and she then started to struggle a little bit to get out of his hug not really enjoying this moment of torture.

Train then let out a laugh as he then let go of her and she was now fidgeting like crazy as her face was still red and she was of course now hiding her face with her kimono sleeves. Train thought that was cute too and he just continued on grinning at her. " You know , your just making yourself look cuter " , he said and Nuregami let out a squeak as she put her arms down right away so she wasn't hiding her face and she just fiddled a bit with her fingers as she stared at the ground. " Haha , too much teasing for you ? " , he questioned her. She just nodded her head as she continued to stare at the ground. He smiled as he patted her on the head and then ruffled it up a bit. She then puffed out her cheeks again as she straightened out her hair once again.

" Nuregami-sama ! Nuregami-sama ! " , Nuregami then turned around a bit too see a little boy running up to her as there was tears swelling up in his eyes. " Nuregami-sama ! It's Markar ! H-He ran off into the fields to go get something a-and then some monsters attacked him ! P-Please help Nuregami-sama ! Serenity is there too ! " , he cried out. Nuregami then nodded her head as she smiled and patted him on the head. " It's alright . . . I-I'll bring them back " , she said smiling a bit. She then started running straight toward the exit of the village. Train watched her run and then looked at the kid who was trying not to cry and try to be a man. Train smiled a bit as he then broke into a run also to go catch up with Nuregami. And for a girl who had a really long kimono who looked like they'd trip all the time , she could run really fast.

~ x ~

" It's alright Markar . . . N-Nuregami-sama will come for us ! " , she said to the little boy as she nodded her head. The boy nodded his head a bit as he was holding his leg which was cut up and bleeding but not badly. The little boy and girl walked slowly along the river line seeing that there was no monster around. Which was a good sign but you never know when they'd appear again so they had to be careful.

" S-Serenity . . . I-It hurts really bad " , he said as he sniffed and tears threatened to spill. She then turned around and concerned look was on her face as she stared at his leg. " D-Don't worry , I'm sure it'll be just fine ! " , she said as she nodded her head with confidence. Then a horrified look came across the little boy's face and the girl raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. " What is it . . . ? " , she questioned. He then pointed at her sort of but he was more pointing behind her. She then turned her head around and then a terrified look appeared on her face as she then let out a shriek as she backed up to where Markar was and stood in front of him. The monster was back , it was a fish like monster that was floating up in the air and it didn't look too very happy. It then let out a fierce screeching like noise that made the children cover their ears seeing how it hurt their ears. The monster then grabbed it's fins on the back and then threw them at the children and the two of the clung to each other and shut their eyes tightly. It was silent for a moment and then they opened their eyes slowly to see that Nuregami was standing right in front of them with some blood coming off her shoulder and trickling down her shoulder. She then turned her head around a bit and smiled at the two kids. " Are you two okay . . . ? " , she asked surprisingly not stuttering this time. The two of them nodded their heads and then Nuregami made a small slash across with her fingers in the air and then the water from the lake lashed out at the monster.

The monster cried out very angrily and was sort of staggering around a bit now it was on the ground with no wings. Now that wasn't good , Nuregami's eyes widened as she quickly turned the children. " Run ! R-Run as fast as you can ! " , she said as she picked up the little boy so he wouldn't have to run on his bad leg and started to run with the little girl. Nuregami never liked this monster , as soon as you cut off it's wings it'd try to latch onto you then it'd explode. No , that wasn't a good monster at all. The two of them continued to run but then Nuregami turned around right away as the little girl tripped and fell. " Serenity ! " , Nuregami said as she quickly rushed over to the girl and then her eyes widened as the fish monster was right there. Nuregami then grabbed hold of the girl and covered her and the little boy up with her body so they would be semi safe from the explosion. Nuregami shut her eyes and she did so she heard a very loud 'bang' noise which made her flinch. There was a moment of silence and then she lifted up her head a bit wearily and then saw the fish was on the ground and suddenly it disappeared as it was replaced by flowers like always when you killed one of the monsters.

She then looked off to the side and saw Train standing there with something in his hands as he stood there grinning a bit. Nuregami smiled a bit at him and then blinked a few times as she heard the little boy suddenly start crying like crazy. " A-Ah ! I-It's okay Markar ! Th-The scary monster i-is gone now ! " , she said trying to calm him down a a bit as she smiled softly. Train then walked on over to where the three were and stood next to Nuregami and watched her take a look at the little kids leg. She was silent for a moment as she had a worried look on her face as she then looked at the little boy. " We have to go get this treated right away . . . A-And after it's t-treated you can't w-walk around a l-lot okay ? " , she said with a small smile and then turned the little girl and then started checking her to see if she had injuries but she only had a few scratches which was a good thing. " A-Alright , your good t-too go Serenity-chan " , she said smiling happily as she patted her on the head and the little girl smiled as she nodded her head.

" Now you should get yourself checked up " , Train said to Nuregami as he bent down to her level since she was sitting on the ground. She blinked a few times as she stared at him in confusion. He then pointed to her right shoulder and she took a quick look at it and she blinked a few times as she smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. " Ahaha . . . Wh-Whoops " , she said smiling a bit.

He then just let out a sigh as he shook his head at her. Seemed like she was a ditz too but an adorable ditz at that. He then watched her pick up the little boy and smile a the little girl as the four of them started to head back to the village. Train looked around the area a bit , he didn't see any more monsters wanting to pop out and try to kill them anymore which was a good thing. But boy were those different , he'd never seen something like _that_. He'd never even delt with things like that. But then again , the was a different place , a different world , some place he'd never even seen before.

" Train-san . . . ? "

Train blinked a few times and then turned to Nuregami. " I-Is there something w-wrong . . . ? " , she asked as she tilted her head a bit. He shook his head and smiled. " Nope ! Theres nothing wrong ! " , he said giving her a thumbs up. Nuregami then smiled and laughed a bit as she looked at the two kids with them and frowned a bit. She hoped that the two of them would be okay especially the boy since his leg was injured but she was sure they'd be fine. . . hopefully.

~ x ~

" There you go Nuregami-chan , good as new ! " , Kasugami said as she smiled at Nuregami as she patted her on the head. Nuregami smiled as she looked at her bandaged up shoulder and then turned to Kasugami and smiled. " Thank you so much Kasugami-chan " , she said. Kasugami just shook her head and smiled. " No problem , just be more careful next time ", she said with a mother's hint of voice tone. Nuregami nodded her head and laughed a bit as she stared at the little boy sleeping in her futon with his leg all bandaged up and tended too.

"Must've been quite the fight huh ? " , Kasugami questioned Nuregami. Nuregami just shook her head a bit and smiled. " No it wasn't , I just . . . g-got there a bit t-too late . . . " , she said biting down on her lower lip. Kasugami then knelt down to her level and started stroking her friend's hair. " Don't worry about it Nuregami , you didn't know , and lets just be grateful he's going to be alright . So no sad faces " , she said and Nuregami just nodded her head a bit. Kasugami then stood up again and handed Nuregami a cup of tea and then sat down beside her friend.

" Soooo . . . . How's your new best friend ? " , Nuregami blinked a few times and then stared at Kasugami with a very blank look definitely telling her that she had no idea who she was talking about.

" You know , the bad omen guy ? " , she said but then Nuregami gave her a very stern look for calling Train that. " H-He isn't a bad omen ! A-And his name i-is Train ! " , she said. Kasugami put up her hands in defense as she blinked a few times. " Sorry sorry ! " , she said. Nuregami then let out a tired sigh as she calmed down and shook her head. " S-Sorry for snapping Kasugami-chan . . . " , she said in a apologetic tone.

" Hey , it's fine , your just defending your new friend " , she said grinning.

Nuregami nodded her head a bit and smiled. If there was one thing she loved about Kasugami was about her strength and her ability to understand her. Kasugami then stood up and dragged Nuregami with her outside and smiled as she saw the night sky with the stars fully align with each other. " Alright now , Yumigami is doing a fine job tonight " , she said and Nuregami smiled and nodded her head as she stared at the moon. " I-I wonder if I-I could ever d-do something so a-amazing as that . . . " , Nuregami said as she stared in awe.

" Oh you can don't worry ! You do an excellent job being our cleaning lady " , Kasugami said teasing Nuregami. Nuregami then stared at Kasugami as she puffed out her cheeks and glared a bit angrily at her friend. Kasugami laughed a bit as she wrapped an arm around her friend. " Sorry sorry , it was tempting " , she said smiling and then let go of her. " Well I'm off now since I've got a mission to do , see you later Nure-chan ! " , she chimed happily.

" I-It's Nuregami ! " , Nuregami shouted as she started arm flailing a bit.

But then as Kasugami left Nuregami stood outside alone and then a frown was upon her face. No , she couldn't cheer up , it hurt her that one of the children got injured like that. She know she couldn't have stopped it even if she wanted too and she was grateful that he was alive. But she didn't want him to be injured. If only she had kept a good eye on them but she was too busy having fun with her friends.

" Your going to grow wrinkles if you keep frowning like that Nure-chan " , a sing song voice was heard.

Nuregami blinked a few times as she looked around the area and did see anyone. Now she was hearing things ? " Look up silly ! " , the voice said. Nuregami looked up and saw Train waving down at her happily. " T-Train-san ?! I-It's dangerous to b-be up there ! " , she said going into panic mode. Train let out a laugh and then grinned at her. " You should join me ! Come up here ! " , he said.

" B-But . . . I-I don't know h-how to get up th-there ! " , she said fidgeting a bit. Train grinned again as he walked along to the side of the house on the roof and pointed to a few boxes that was stacked up. " Climb on these and get on up here ! " , he said. Nuregami nodded her head a bit as she walked over to the boxes and then started climbing up them slowly being careful to fall off them as she climbed up and it sort of hurt her shoulder a bit as she climbed up but she could deal with it. Soon she was met with a hand and looked up to see Train's grinning face and then she grabbed hold of his hand and he helped her up the last box and up onto the roof top. The two of them then sat down and Nuregami kept on staring at the sky still admiring the stars and the moon along with the vast sea sky.

" Heeey , Nure-chan ! " , Train said happily and Nuregami turned to him with her cheeks puffed out again as she gave him a soft glare. " I-It's Nuregami ! " , she said. He then laughed as he put a arm around her and her face went red again as she then pulled her knees up to her chest hiding her face that way.

" It only makes you look cuter you know " , he said in a sing song voice. But it only made her face go redder and she just shook her head like crazy. " N-No it doesn't ! I-I'm just ordinary ! " , she said as her voice came out muffled since she was hiding her face in her knees covered by her kimono. Train then just let out another small laugh and patted her on the head and smiled as he stared up at the sky. " Thanks Nure-chan " , he said.

Nuregami blinked a few times as she stared at him very highly confused. " A-About . . . what . . . ? " , Train then looked at her in the corner of his eye and then grinned really big and cat like. " Thats a secret ! " , he chimed. And Nuregami then gawked at him again and then started nagging him about bringing it up since now she was curious and if it was a secret then he shouldn't have said anything of course. But it just gave him a chance to see her even more cute so it was worth it.


	4. A Gentle Admire

**A / N : . . . . . -dust ball flies by-**

**I only got one review ; x ;**

**Ehhh , but thats fine I guess . . . I'm having fun with this story. Personally I think it's like , the only story I've ever putted effort into making , the hell is up with that ?**

**Bleh , oh well . . .**

**Anyway , le gasp ! New chappy from Dendra ! Yes I'm a slow updater , I forget about or either I have writer's block . . . or I'm lazy. But thank you for all those who have read my story thus so far ! I really appreciate it. So now , REVIEW , or you'll find me in your closet.**

~ x ~

" Oiii , wheres Nure-chan ?! " , Train questioned in boredum as he stared at Kasugami who was playing around the kids for Nuregami's absence. Kasugami then lifted up her head and looked at Train who was sitting on the ground with a bored / annoyed look on his face. Kasugami just shrugged and then dumped a basket of flowers on one of the kids making them squirm around a bit and laugh. " What do you mean you don't know ? " , Train whined.

" She could be any where , I don't know where she was sent off to ! She has work to do also you know , she can't sit here and babysit everyone all day " , she said huffing a bit as two parts of her head flicked a bit making Train squint his eyes a bit as he stared at her head a bit. Kasugami then looked at him with a annoyed look on her face. " What is it now ?! " , she asked very annoyed at the man. Train then just backed up his head a bit as he leaned back a bit looking off to the side whistling innocently. Kasugami then rolled her eyes as she then thought for a second and a grin appeared on her face as she huddled with the kids and whispered with them as Train continued to do whatever he was doing at the time. Suddenly then the kids yelled as they raised up their sticks and ran straight toward Train and tackled him to the ground as he let out a big ' AHH ! '. Kasugami smirked as she watched this scene. " Is your boredum gone yet ? " , she questioned innocently.

~ x ~

" And that concludes today's meeting " , a woman said to the rest of the people around the table. Nuregami sat at the side beside the lady and was fidgeting a bit as she stared at the ground.

" Is there any questions that anyone has ? "

" Yes , I would like to know where Amaterasu-sama is right now , we need her help the miasma is spreading even to the ocean " , Nuregami lifted up her head as she then had a panicked expression on her face. Not this again , they always brought the sun god's name up whenever trouble came in. She knew the miasma was a huge problem but she was sure it would be fixed sooner or later. But Amaterasu . . . she was sure she couldn't come any time soon right now , for the sun god was in the celestial planes looking after them right now. She couldn't be coming any time soon , she was far too busy.

" Nuregami-sama ! " , one of them called out to her.

" H-Hai ?! " , she responded as she jumped a bit in her seat from the sudden call.

" Where is Amaterasu-sama ?! "

" Sh-She . . . I-I . . . " , how was she suppose to answer this ? They all stared at her with intense glares and she could only sink in her chair more. She did know but . . . they couldn't go where she was , and she couldn't go right now. The continued to ask her where the sun god was and Nuregami looked at them all with a panicked look still.

" M-Mew . . . ! " , she just said. They all stared at her with confusion written all over their face. The woman next to her let out a laugh as she shook her head. " Everyone , I think we are putting to much pressure on Nuregami-sama , please calm yourselves , I'm sure Amaterasu will surely appear before us again , we must be patient , and you are all dismissed " , the woman said and then the people at the table then started leaving as they left. Nuregami let out a sigh of relief as she rested her head on the table. " Th-That was tiresome . . . " , she mumbled to herself.

The woman next to her let out a small laugh as she patted the young girl's head. " It's alright Nuregami , I'm sure you and everyone else are surely busy and tired , like I've heard some man has appeared in Kamika village and is supposedly a bad omen ? " , she questioned . Nuregami stared at her and shook her head as a sad look appeared on her face. " N-No ! He's not a bad omen ! H-He's a good p-person ! " , she shouted.

The woman smiled gently at her as she started to stroke the young woman's hair to calm her down. " You Nuregami-sama , out of all people , truly have a good heart " , she said. " But I'm glad your sticking with your belief , continue to do so and I'm sure the people's minds will change " , she said with a smile. Nuregami just nodded her head a bit as she stood up and bowed at the woman and left the room and walked down the hall. Surely people would think that this place would entirely be strange , that is , if they could even survive down here. The whole place , was under water. There was coral everywhere , underwater plants everywhere , and mermaid like people everywhere too. For this is where the water dragon's reside at. Of course occasionally some humans would come down , that is if they had a pure heart and were chosen to come down here buy one of the escorts that brought them here. Like Orca , a dolphin that brought one human here before. Though he has never returned.

Nuregami looked around the area as she felt a bit uncomfortable as she walked up the stairs and then walked toward her room that she was staying at. Once she entered her room she sat upon the bed and then frowned a bit. " I-I hope Train-san i-is doing okay . . . " , she said to herself as she burried her face n her pillow.

~ x ~

" Kasugammiii !! "

Kasugami turned around to see Train sitting there again with his eye slightly twitching in irritation. The kids were putting flowers all over in his hair. And apparently there was also a ribbon in his hair also ? He wasn't all that too sure but it was starting to get on his nerves a bit. Kasugami put a hand over her mouth trying her best not to burst out laughing at the scene before her. After she finally got a hold of herself she walked over toward him and squatted down to his level.

" What is it now ? " , she questioned with a sly smile.

" Could you call them off now ? " , he asked in irritated and tired tone. Her smile only grew larger as she stared at him as he was trying to pry one of the kids off his arm. She let out a light chuckle as she then stood up and clapped her hands. " Alright kiddos ! Lets go help around the village so Nure-chan has less work once she gets back ! And Train , you can help out too " , she said as she stared at him once again. He raised an eyebrow as he stood up and then started to get all the many flowers out of his hair and then let out a light sigh as Kasugami grabbed his hand and then started to drag him away toward where all the other villagers were.

After Kasugami gave assignments to everyone , it took her awhile to think of one for Train seeing how he didn't know the area well and he didn't know what to do around the area either. She stood there thinking for a moment and then an idea popped into her head as she nodded her head. " You can do the laundry over by the lake. Just wash the clothes in the lake and then put them on the pole to dry off and when they are done drying then you fold them up , put them in the basket , and give 'em to Mrs. Orange and she'll take care of them " , she said as she nodded her head in approval with her decision in giving the job to Train.

She then shoved the basket of blankets and kimonos into his arms as she then walked off to go do her own work and he just blinked a few times as he watched her walk away. He then stared at the basket of laundry and let out a sigh as he started walking toward where the lake was. " . . . and just how am I suppose to do this ? " , he questioned as he shook his head as he had no idea what he was going to do.

As he got to the lake he put the basket onto the ground and then got to his knees as he pulled out one of the blankets and then stared at the water. What was he suppose to do now ? A troubled / confused expression came to his face as he sat there thinking for a bit and then blinked a few times as he watched the blanket get taken away from his hands and looked up to see Kasugami with a bored like thing with a bar of soap. " You can't do anything can you ? "

" Heeey , I can do a lot of things ! " , he said objecting to what she said but she simply ignored him and walked toward the water and placed the blanket in the water on the board and started to scrub the blanket with the bar of soap.

" . . . sorry to make you do these chores , usually Nuregami is doing them but she's away and I'm not going to have her work so hard when she gets back " , she said in a stern voice as she then handed the bar of soap to Train as he grabbed the board to wash the blanket. He then started to scrub it a bit and then looked at Kasugami.

" She must work really hard then I guess " , he said as his eyes went back to the blanket in the water as he continued to wash it. Kasugami was silent for a moment as she then let out a sigh as she stared at the water. " She does more work than she should and helps others to the point where she doesn't even notice she's exhausted . . . She . . . just doesn't know when to stop , she does so much for everyone and doesn't stop , she just keeps going and going until someone smiles just once or even more " , she said as she had a slight frown on her face as she then pulled her gourd off her back and then opened the bottle and poured the liquid that was in it into a small little cup and took a sip out of it.

" So basically , she's like one huge friendly neighbor that hangs around all day helping ? " , Train questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yes she is . . . but , while your here and while I'm not Train . . . be sure she doesn't strain herself alright ? Help her out a bit , theres been some times . . . where she just passes out from exhaustion . . . " , she said with a light frown.

Train was silent for a moment as he gave a slight nod with a small smile. " Sure "

~ x ~

Crickets continued to sing along the grass and small feet continued to drag the young silver hair girl down the path. Nuregami was basically half awake , she was tired , she did a lot of work and she had to go through that meeting. Plus now , she was soaking wet from being underwater. She hoped that she'd be dry in time when she got to Kamika village. But somehow she doubted that since she was almost there now. The Sakura trees were in line by each other as they stood on the sides of the path with the petals falling gently upon the path. It was a beautiful scene especially with the moon shinning down upon the scene. A smile came to her face as she stopped walking and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The smell was wonderful along with the nice air. It was fresh , clean , and peaceful. She loved it , it made her smile very happily. She then opened her eyes and stared up at the sky at the stars that were shinning just as brightly as the moon. But then she couldn't help but feel a little scared now though.

She used to be trapped in the stars , she used to be locked up in them. It scared her now to think that she might be thrown back up there. But she knew it wasn't going to happen again but she couldn't help but feel scared still. She then looked away from the stars and back onto the road and started to walk forward again. As she got past the Sakura Trees she started walking through a path that was surrounded by cliffs and rocks.

Once she got through the area she came to a small stop as she looked at the small village in front of her. There was so many things she enjoyed about this place , for one it was very peaceful , there was nothing to worry about here , and it was filled with good memories. She then started to move forward again to go to Mrs. and Mr. Orange's home to go sleep away the rest of the night. When she got up she would have to make some breakfast for the two and Train. Her thoughts started to wander around to what she could cook in the morning that she wasn't paying attention and then slammed into a tree. She let out a yelp as she fell backwards and landed on the ground and she rubbed her head as she let out a small groan. " Th-That hurt . . . " , she mumbled to herself.

She then stood up and then started wobbling around a bit or stumbling around a bit , and as she started walking forward and then started to loose her balance as she then started hoping around on one foot and it was going toward the direction to where the lake was. Once she got to the ledge she started flailing her arms around a bit. And then started falling backwards and she closed her eyes tightly as she was awaiting the water below her but then felt a tight grip on her hand as she was suddenly pulled forward and was in the embrace of someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and then blinked a few times as she saw Train. Her face immediately turned red as she backed up a little. " A-Ah , T-T-Train-san ! G-Gomen ! I-I wasn't watching wh-where I was g-going ! " , she said as she started fidgeting a bit.

Train blinked a few times and then let out a small laugh as he patted her on the head. " Hey it was no trouble ! I gotta save the princess in need of saving after all ~ " , he said with a cat like grin.

Nuregami's face then turned about 100 shades of red as she then started to shake her head like crazy. " I-I-I-I'm n-n-no-not a-a-a pr-p-pr-princess ! " , she said as she started to fidget now a lot more than usual. The grin remained on Train's face as he watched her. She was just really too adorable and cute to pass up to tease. She needed to somehow accept that she was cute because she really was cute.

" A-Ah , u-um , Train-san . . . ? "

" Huh ? " , Train said as he blinked a few times snapping out of his thoughts.

" A-Ano , was everything o-okay while I w-was away . . . ? " , she questioned him as she tilted her head to the side a bit. He was silent for a moment and then he smiled and nodded his head.

" Really ? I-I'm so glad ! " , she said as a cheerful smile appeared on her face as she then blinked a few times as she just remembered she needed to go sleep. " A-Ah , Train-san , u-um , thank you f-for helping me , a-ano , I-I'm going to g-go to bed n-now ! " , she said as she bowed quickly and started to walk back toward Mr. and Mrs. Orange's home , but then of course she tripped on her kimono and fell smack face upon the ground. Train winced at that imagining the pain a bit and then a small concerned look appeared on his face. " O-Oi , Nure-chan are you alright ? " , he questioned as he walked by her side and squatted down.

" H-Hai " , she said as she lifted up her head with a nervous smile on her face and some dirt now on her face.

Train laughed a bit as he then grabbed Nuregami's hand and helped her up as she said ' thank you ' again as he helped her up. But then he did something that she wasn't expecting. He lifted her up and was now carrying her and she was in his arms. Her face then started to go beat red once again as she couldn't find any words to say now. She was entirely lost for words as she stared up at him.

" Now to keep you from hurting yourself anymore , I'm just gonna carry you back to the house ~ " , he said happily.

" E-EH ?! Y-Y-Y-You d-d-do-don't ha-ha-h-have to-to d-do th-th-that ! " , she managed to squeak out from all the words that were trying to come all out of her mouth at once. Train just continued to grin as he walked toward the house. Nuregami just then kept silent seeing how she wasn't going to be able to get out of this mess.

As soon as he got to the house he put her down and he smiled at her. " Now be sure to get a lot of rest alright Nure-chan ~ ? " , he said happily. " I-It's Nuregami . . . ! " , she mumbled as she puffed out her cheeks and gave a slight nod as there was still some blush on her face. She was silent for a moment and then looked at him with a small smile. " A-Ano , you said y-you wanted some m-milk before right . . . ? " , she asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

He gave her a slight nod as he slowly raised and eyebrow in question.

" A-A nice cup o-of milk will b-be waiting for y-you tomorrow morning Train-san ! " , she said happily as she gave a small bow and said goodnight and rushed into the house quickly. Train was silent for a moment as he stared at the door and a smile appeared on his face once again. Kasugami was right she's way too nice for her own good but it made her cute though.

When Nuregami was inside she was in her room and was sitting on her futon and was fidgeting a bit as she then laid down on the futon as her kimono sprawled out around her as she laid there.

" . . . . May everyone have a smile on their faces tomorrow " , she said silently as she closed her eyes smiling happily as she fell asleep dreaming about whatever she would dream about silently and peacefully.


	5. A Gentle Thought

**A/N: . . . wow this story got suddenly more attention ! That makes me oh so very happy ! Makes me want to skip through a bloody flower field and proclaim love and peace with Sephiroth or something ! Hurhurhurhur ~**

**Annywaaayy , sorry for the super late update , ficitonpress distracted me . . . yea , it is no joke. I started working on a story on that site and it's been taking all my attention so now , this story is getting my full attention now ahaha ~ ;;**

**FORGIVE ME !**

**Anyway , hope you all enjoy this chapter**

~ x ~

" Nuregami-sama ! " , Nuregami blinked a few times as she stood up from the area she was at as she looked over at the children running at her. " H-Hai ? " , she said with a kind smile. She then let out a small ' ah ' as the children latched onto her hugging her and not letting go anytime soon. A small worried frown came to her face then as she patted their heads. " E-Etto , whats wrong ? " , she asked in a worried tone. One of the kids then lifted up their heads and looked at her.

" Th-The guy who was with us , he-he "

A panicked look then came across Nuregami's face as she then stared at him and placed her hands on his face. " Wh-Where is he ? D-Did something bad h-happen to him ? " , she questioned in a shakey tone as she was really panicking now.

" W-Well h-he - - - "

" He's right behind you Nure-chan ~ " , a small ' eep ' then came out of her as she soon found herself being hugged from behind by Train and looked at him with a stern look on her face now. The kids then let out a ' uh – oh ' and then they ran away from Nuregami and then Train had a nervous grin on his face then.

" Er , sorry for making you worry Nure-chan . . . just wanted to play around with ya " , he said. Nuregami shook her head as a relieved smile was on her face. " I-I'm just glad your a-alright . . . " , she said. Train laughed a bit and sort of felt guilty now about what he did but blinked a few times as he looked at the basket that Nuregami had filled with . . . weeds ?

" Ah , Nure-chan whats with the weeds ? " , he questioned.

" E-Etto , well they aren't w-weeds they're herbs . . . a-ano we started to run o-out of them so . . . s-so I decided to come here a-and get some " , she said with a small smile. Train nodded his head a bit as he watched her continue to gather up some herbs around in the grass. A smile was plastered on her face as she checked every herb delicately and carefully before she picked it and placed it in the basket. A moment of silence went by and Nuregami then came to a quick halt as she was about to pick a herb and lifted up her head a bit and then back down to the herb and plucked it and placed it into the basket. She then stood straight up and zoomed straight toward Train all of a sudden and hand his hands in her hands.

" Train-san ! " , she said his name with a determined look.

Train had a complete confused look on his face and didn't really know how to react to this sudden outburst and hand grabbing. He blinked a few times as he looked at her with confusion clearly still on his face. " Er , yea ? "

" I-I need you to hold th-the basket for a m-minute ! I-I need to go ch-check something ! " , she announced at him. He nodded his head a bit as he grabbed the basket and then watched her trot off somewhere else. Well that certainly wasn't weird at all.

Nuregami hummed a bit as she walked a bit further into the woods a little bit as she looked around. Which looked like she was looking for someone obviously. A small ' hmm ' came out of her as she walked into the woods a bit more and then came to a halt as she stood before the person in front of her. A warm smile then appeared on her face as she stared at the man in white and red kimonos in front of her. " Yomigami-san , i-it's good to see you a-again " , she said in a happy tone as she bowed a bit as did he bow to her.

" Nuregami , here's your next mission " , he said handing her a scroll and she blinked a few times as she took it. She wasn't really expecting . . . a mission so soon but , things did needed to be done. She took the string that was tying the scroll together off and opened the scroll and started reading it. Her eyes followed the words that were on the page. Then she lifted up her head and stared at Yomigami as she tilted her head a bit. " R-Reconstruction again ? "

Yomigami nodded his head as he crossed his arms and looked up toward the sky. " Seems like theres still some repairs that need to be done that was destroyed by the water dragon king when he was alive " , he stated simply as if he could really care less about it but he did care. Well at least she thought he did. She couldn't help but envy Yomigami , he was strong and was never afraid about anything. He always struck things head on without a care. But that time when she stood up to him for Train . . . she felt really intimated by Yomigami. But she was glad that she stood up to him otherwise she wouldn't been able to have such a great new friendship with someone. " Well Nuregami " , she blinked a couple of times as she nodded her head. " A-Ah , hai , I accept th-the mission " , Yomigami nodded his head a bit and was silent for a moment and placed a hand on her head and she stared at him in question. " Don't push yourself too hard " , he stated simply as he then walked away.

Nuregami watched him walk away and as she hugged the mission scroll close to herself. Well she didn't really understand his actions just a second ago but it made her feel sort of . . . happy in a way she guessed. A smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head a bit. She was going to make sure that she didn't push herself too hard on this mission. Or she'll try to at least. Trying was better then nothing right ? She then turned around and started to walk back to where Train and the children where at. So now she had to go back to the ocean where she could find the water dragon's again. So that meant she'd have to leave everything in Kasugami's hands again , that is if she was free of course. Then she'd have to leave Train again. She came to a small halt then as her eyes softened as she thought about leaving Train.

She blinked a few times though as then a confused look came across her face as she placed a hand where her heart was and looked down at her hand. " . . . wh-what . . . is this . . . . s-sudden feeling . . . ? " , she didn't understand it. But the moment she thought of leaving Train again she sort of felt sad. Why . . . was that ? She then placed her hand at her side as now she had another thing running in her mind. Right now , she just needed some sleep probably , maybe thats it.

" Nuregami-sama ! " , Nuregami blinked as she turned around and saw the kids coming toward her. " A-Ah , hai ? "

" Are these the right herbs ? " , she stood there for a moment as she watched them hold up the basket of herbs that they had. A smile came to her face as she squatted down to their levels and grabbed the baskets. " W-Well lets see what y-you guys got shall w-we ? " , she said with a small giggle as she started going through the herbs in their baskets.

She picked each one up carefully so she wouldn't ruin them in anyway. She examined them carefully too as she was checking on what they were. She smiled a bit as she put one basket to the side as she finish checking them. But she blinked a couple of times as she stared at one of the boy's basket and lifted it up.

" Ano . . . Th-These are flowers Teru-san " , she said covering her mouth to keep her laugh in. A big grin came to his face as he also blushed a bit as he made circle motions with his foot.

" Well . . . I picked them on purpose ! "

" On purpose ? " , they all questioned Teru as they stared at him with confusion spread across their faces.

" Since I couldn't find any herbs , I picked all these flowers for you Nuregami-sama ! " , he announced happily as he gathered all the flowers from the basket and held them up to her. She blinked a couple of times as she stared at all the flowers in his hands and then stared at him as a huge big toothy grin was on his face. A warm and happy smile then appeared on Nuregami's face as she took the flowers from his hands and put them up to her face as she smelled them. " Th-They smell beautiful Teru-kun . . . " , she said as she stared at him with a smile and patted him on the head and left her hand on his head. " Th-Thank you so much ! I-I'll be sure to put th-them in some water o-once we get back " , she said as she then grabbed the empty basket and put the flowers back in there.

As she stood up she looked around a bit blinking a couple of times. " I-I wonder where Train-san is . . . " , she mumbled to herself as even the children started looking around too.

" Right here Nure-chan ! " , Train announced loudly as he popped upside down from the tree. Earning a large scream from Nuregami as she spun around quickly with fear all over her face. Train picked at his ears a bit from the sudden scream seeing how it basically blasted out his eardrums but he deserved it for scaring her.

" T-T-Train-san , c-c-can't you ju-just come and s-s-say your here nor-nor-normaly ? " , she managed to get out still trying to recover from the heart attack she just had. A cat like grin formed up on Train's face as he hopped down from the tree still holding the basket that Nuregami gave him and he handed it back to her. " Nah , there's no fun in that ~ " , he said still grinning like a cat.

She just shook her head a bit as she grabbed the basket from him and then smiled. " A-Ano , well I think w-we have enough so w-we can start heading b-back to Kamiki village " , she said with a nod but then blinked a few times as she felt her kimono sleeve being tugged by one of the kids and she squatted down to the child's level and smile. " Yes ? " , she said.

" Nuregami-sama . . . ano . .Well I was wondering since the festival is going to come soon . . . um . . . ano . . . could you . . . make my yukata for me ? " , the little girl asked shyly. Nuregami laughed a bit and nodded her head. " Mm-hm , I-I'll be glad to make i-it for you ", she said as she stood up again with the smile still on her face. " Come on , l-lets go home now " , she said happily as she watched all the kids run ahead in front of her going toward the exit of the woods. A small giggle came out of her as she watched them run around yelling and chatting with each other.

" Soooo , whats this festival ? " , Nuregami blinked a couple of times as she turned around to Train and smiled a bit. " A-Ah , I haven't t-told you have I ? U-Um , well Kamiki Village h-holds a festival in c-celebration of how a white wolf d-defeated Orochi the eight headed snake at th-the moon cave , b-but the wolf w-was also helped by a man c-called Nagi and together th-they defeated Orochi " , she said finishing the story with a smile.

" So , was this Orochi guy really that big mean and scary ? " , Train questioned as his eyebrow raised a little bit.

" A-Ah , yes he was. H-He was probably about almost as big as this wh-whole forest , h-he kept demanding sacrifices from Kamiki Village , maidens o-of course , and he'd only d-demand them on the full moon of each m-month , and a arrow w-would strike a house o-of the most beautiful maiden in the v-village "

" Sounds like he was a huge player more like it " , Train said with a little laugh trying to lighten up the mood. He then put a arm around Nuregami and then her face started to turn red a little bit as she blinked a few times. " Well at least he's gone now , pretty neat you guys celebrate it though ! I hope there will be milk there ~ " , he said cheerfully as he started walking away from the forest with Nuregami.

Nuregami smiled a bit as she nodded her head as she walked with Train. She looked down at the ground a bit as she started to think to herself. She should tell him shouldn't she ? What she really was . . .

_' But . . . '_

She looked over at Train in front of her as she came to a halt as she watched him walk ahead and a sad expression came to her face. _' I don't want him to change the way he thinks about me . . . '_

Train stopped in his tracks as he blinked a few times finally noticing that Nuregami wasn't beside him like she was. He turned around his head a little bit to see that she wasn't behind him. Confusion immediately came across his face as he looked around behind him a bit. She was no where in sight.

" A-Ano , Train-san , what a-are you looking for . . . ? " , Train blinked a few times as he looked to the front and saw Nuregami ahead of him with a curious little look on her. Now he was definitely confused on what just happened here.

" Er , nothing " , he said as he kept walking then and Nuregami blinked a few times as she giggled a little bit. " A-Alright then ~ " , she said.

~ x ~

Nuregami let out a soft sigh as she sat down as she looked up at the sky. It was starting to get late , the sun was setting and the sky was starting to turn orange now. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the petals of the cherry blossoms float on by in the sunset. It looked really pretty to her. She then closed her eyes as she started to think to herself.

So tomorrow she would head off to the ocean side to go visit where the water dragons are at. See what needed to be repaired and helped out. She guessed this job would probably only work out if she did it seeing how she could breathe under water perfectly well. She was sure the others though would survive just as well as she could under the water but then again . . .

She shook her head a little bit as another sigh came out of her as she opened her eyes and nearly screamed bloody murder when she saw Train's face suddenly in front of her and was _way_ to close for comfort and when she last checked he was not there.

A small grin came to Train's face as he laughed a bit. " Nure-chaaaan ~ are you spacing off ? " , he questioned her as she blinked a few times as she fidgeted a little bit as she glanced over to the side. " W-Well not really . . . j-just thinking . . . t-to myself " , she said as she nodded her head a little bit. Train let out a small ' hmmmm ' as he nodded his head and leaned away from her and was suddenly in a thinking pose. " So when you look like your sleeping your actually thinking ? "

Nuregami blinked a few times as a clueless look came to her face. " E-Eh ? "

" It looked like you were sleeping but it was also easy to tell you were awake though ~ " , he said with a grin as he turned to her. " Sooo , what'cha thinking about ? " , he asked.

She let out a small ' ah ' as she put her hands in her lap. " E-Etto , well , I-I'll be leaving tomorrow . . . f-for another mission . . . s-so . . . I-I'm just trying to think o-of all the things I needed t-to get done before tomorrow s-so that there wont b-be so much work for anyone wh-while I'm gone a-and , yea ! " , she said with a big smile. Train nodded his head a little bit as he listened to her explain of what she was thinking.

" Well don't overwork yourself to hard Nure-chan ~ " , he said with a smile. She blinked a few times when he ruffled up her hair a bit. She then watched him walk away while waving good bye to her as he walked down the hill to go back to the village.

She then started putting her hair back to the original form it was in and she then stood up from her spot and looked at the view of the village in front of her. A smile came to her face as she remembered how this place was first like when she first arrived in the village. Before it was just more tinier then now , but now there was more people , and it was a little more livelier. But there was still not that many people here but it was enough to bring smiles to everyone.

Though she was still a little sad she would have to leave the village once again tomorrow. But she would be back soon enough and stay for a little while. But then she would be off again on a mission before she knew it. A sigh came out of her as she tilted her head a little bit. Maybe she should have declined the mission . . . ? No , that wouldn't have been good if she declined it. She shook her head again as more thoughts kept running around her head.

Suddenly she felt a pat on her back and she turned around to see no one other than Kasugami. A cheerful smile then appeared on Nuregami's face again as she saw her best friend. " Kasugami-chan ! "

" So I hear our dear little Nure-chan is having some troublesome thoughts ~ ? " , she asked as she cocked her head to the side a little bit as a small laugh came out of her.

Nuregami blinked a few times as confusion was written all over her face. " Train said it looked like something was on your mind that was bothering you , so I came here to see whats up " , she said as she placed a arm on her Nuregami's shoulder. A small nervous laugh came out of Nuregami as she nodded her head a little bit. " I-I guess I'm caught . . . "

" Mm-hmmmm ~ now spill , whats up ? " , Kasugami asked.

" E-Etto . . . w-well , I'm just thinking about m-my new mission . . . th-thats all - - - "

" A _new_ mission ? Nuregami , you were just on one , why didn't you decline it ? " , Kasugami asked as her eyebrows narrowed a bit.

" E-Etto , well . . . th-the repairs . . . th-that the water dragon king did wh-when he wasn't well . . . " , a small ' ah ' came out of Kasugami as she took her shoulder off of Nuregami and she let out a small ' hmm ' as she started to think to herself now. A moment of silence went by and then Kasugami turned to her. " Well , is that all that is on your mind ? "

" A-Ah , well theres more , b-but just the mission . . . th-thats the main one on my mind " , she said with a small smile. Her friend nodded her head a little bit as she then smiled softly at her. " Nuregami , if you need help call for someone alright ? "

Nuregami blinked a few times as she nodded her head. " W-Well . . . o-only if I need too . . . I-I don't want to bother a-anyone " , she said as she started fidgeting a bit. A laugh came out of Kasugami as she nodded a few times. " Right right , you don't want to bug anyone I know , but still if you got a problem you better call for me or I will be very upset Nuregami ! And you don't want me upset ! Remember last time ~ ? " , Kasugami said with a slight grin. Nuregami quickly nodded her head like crazy as she did remember the last time she did not ask Kasugami for help. Kasugami purposely started drinking more alcohol then usual just as a punishment to Nuregami.

" Good girl , now don't stay up too late thinking alright ? " , Nuregami nodded her head as she laughed a little bit. " A-Ah , hai " , she said as she watched her friend leave then.

Her attention then went up to the sky as the sun was almost past the mountains and the moon was starting to rise up into the sky on the other side. Maybe . . . Maybe in the future she would tell Train who she really was. But for now she'd keep it silent and to herself. She was . . . just too afraid to let him know. She didn't want him suddenly thinking different of her just because of who she was. A soft sigh came out of her as sat down again on the wood panel below her that went out a little bit to see the full view of the town. She shut her eyes again as her thoughts kept drifting around.

What was she going to do ? She was getting way over her head with this with all her worries , concerns , duties , and everything else. Maybe Kasugami was right , she needed to go far away and have time to herself and get rid of all the stress that was sitting on her shoulders like a bunch of bags of rice. She opened her eyes then and blinked a few times as she saw that the moon was now getting up to the sky and the sky was now dark.

A small smile appeared on her face though. " B-But if I leave for myself . . . wh-what am I suppose to d-do . . . ? " , she questioned herself as she just continued to stare at the stars and moon that night.


	6. A Gentle Dire Situation

**A/N: . . . oh wow. This is late, very late whoops. Well uh, I'm out of high school now, college time is coming soon. . . . sup everyone. wasup.**

**Butseriously, I haven't updated in like what, a year ? I'm so sorry guys. High school likes to kick your butt, and writer's block likes to kick your butt too. It's not exactly fun I tell you.**

**But I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

~ x ~

So the coast was calm and nice , no storms , no monsters running around trying to cause some sort of trouble. It was actually really nice , if you look at the top part of this place but yet down below in the ocean you had a bunch of mermaid people swimming around fixing some areas and moving boulders around and you get the whole picture.

Meanwhile Nuregami stood under a board holding a bunch of rocks and had that troubled strained look on her face as she was holding it. It was really heavy , she couldn't understand how a lot of people she knew could hold things like these. But she wasn't going to give up , she was going to keep helping even if it meant holding something that weighed so much more than her and it was under water. A small sigh came out of her as she closed her eyes thinking to herself worrying about Kasugami , the children , the villagers , and Train back at Kamiki village. She just left in the morning not saying a word to anyone and just suddenly disappeared. She hoped that Kasugami would explain that she needed to leave.

Now her mood had gotten a little worse just now. She felt like she was a bother to Kasugami , always asking her to do things whenever she went on a mission. She really needed to stop bothering her friend so much.

A small sigh came out of her but mainly bubbles just came out of her mouth since she was underwater. But then she blinked a few times as she saw a fish in front of her and she smiled as she stared at the fish. Then she blew some more bubbles out and the fish also blew out some bubbles and a giggle then came out of Nuregami as she continued to blow bubbles with the fish. Well at least she could have at least a little fun now , a little friend came along and she was able to play a little with it as she held the rocks.

" Nuregami-sama ! It's time to dump the rocks else where now ! " , Nuregami blinked a few times as she lifted her head a little bit and turned it and nodded her head. " R-Right ! " , she said as her and another person started carrying the rocks to a place to dump them at so that they would be out of the way. Nuregami could feel the weight above her becoming lighter as the mermaid people were getting the rocks off the board she was holding above her. She was relieved for that, she felt her arms struggling to keep the board up and held up high. But she would make it, she wanted to help.

After all the rocks were lifted off she let out a sigh of relief as she rested her arms down at her side. She looked over toward where they were heading over now and she just followed them closely behind.

It had been a while since she had been in the ocean water, it felt so nice and peaceful. Even though water dragon king had passed, it seemed like everyone was doing fine. She was glad that they had worked things out peacefully, it was great. The fact everyone was working together also to fix the damages done by the water dragon, she also enjoyed that.

" Alright everyone ! ", the leader of the clean up group for the mermaids and dragonians came into view with a bright smile on her face. " We will begin over there on the left, get the boards up to put the rocks that we are removing onto, and switch places please if your arms are feeling tired from last time for holding up the boards. We are allowed to switch if it is needed ", she said as she swam away from the group toward the rocks. Everyone then went out toward where the rocks were at and of course, Nuregami offered to hold the board up again.

So she stood between two boulders on the ground with the board placed upon both of them and waited for the time to start holding it up. She watched one of the mermaids keep going back and forth putting big, small, medium sized rocks upon it. But once it started bending down a little Nuregami immediately went under the board, placing her hands underneath it holding it up. So now it was another half hour worth of holding it up until they were to move to another location.

She watched all the mermaids and dragonians heaving the rocks around as she stood underneath the board. The weight on the board was becoming more and more heavy as she started to push her hands a little bit more upon the board to keep it up. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the weight of it but it was getting a little hard to do so. It was getting really too heavy to where she couldn't keep it up for very much longer as her arms started to shake.

But she had to endure it. She kept saying her head that she must do this, she must do this so that she can help everyone. She wasn't going to give out now, absolutely not.

" Nuregami-sama . . . ", Nuregami opened her eyes and saw a young male dragonian in front of her. A smile went to her face automatically. " y-yes ? i-is there something I-I can help you with ? ", she asked.

A frown was on this young man's face and she didn't understand why. Did she do something wrong ? She was really hoping she didn't, but if she did she would definitely go and correct her mistake that was for sure. " Aren't your arms getting tired and hurting from holding that up ? ". Oh, that was why he was frowning. Nuregami quickly shook her head as she still had a smile on her face.

" N-No way ! ", she quickly said. " I-I'm completely fine w-with this ! ", she said with a laugh. Though the young dragonian didn't really look that much convinced as he watched her. " if you need help Nuregami-sama, please ask for it. We are all helping each other also ", he said to her as he swam away.

Nuergami just watched him as she swam away. Her expression then went back to a tired and strained one. The board was getting really heavy now and her arms were shaking, she was trying desperately to not drop the board or to let it bend. One slip and she would be under rocks, and she was sure that would be extremely painful. Even though she was a goddess, that didn't mean she didn't feel the pain that was forced upon her.

" Alright everyone, it's time to clear the rocks off the board and put them off to where we are putting the others ! ", a sigh of relief came out of her once that announcement was made. The weight of the rocks was getting lighter and lighter. Once they were all off she put her arms down at her side again and collapsed on the sandy ground with her hair flowing around her and some of her kimono. Her hands were started to get bruised a little and there were a couple cuts on her hand also from working so hard. But it was worth it in the long run, everyone was so happy nothing could take that away. Well, so she thought at least.

" Everyone get away quickly ! A Ichiro ! ", the mermaid woman screamed out. All the dragonians and mermaids went to find a place to hide quickly. But Nuregami, being who she was wasn't going to allow this demon to hurt anyone. And the look on her face was that of a serious one, something that was extremely rarely seen upon the young woman's face. She stood up and let out a shaky breath as the shark demon approached her, looking all ready to attack her. But she was also ready to defend herself and attack.

Nuregami lashed out with her first strike with a simple whip of water at the shark at it's head which just seemed to anger it a lot. A frown appeared on her face as she continue to whip out and lash out at the shark slowly weakening it down. She wasn't much of a fighter but she could slowly weaken down the enemy.

But as she took just one of the slightest stops with her attack, the shark went in for an attack right away. Nuregami barely got out of the way but the shark did manage to get to her arm making her shout in pain as blood started to rise up from her arm. The shark rammed into the wall of rocks that they were working so hard to keep nice and now well . . . it was crumbling down and basically almost burying the shark. But before the shark could get out, Nuregami delivered one sharp hard blow to the shark making it tense up and then disappearing as flowers replaced it.

Nuregami sat down on her knees as a tired look was on her face as she put a hand on her chest and let out a breath of relief.

" Nuregami-sama ! Watch out ! ", with those simple words, Nuregami looked up slowly only to see rocks fall down straight out her as her eyes became wide.

~ x ~

" Oi ! You brats need to settle down, you're choking him ! ".

There stood Kasugami in front of Train as all the kids were attached to each of his limbs. One on each leg, one on each arm, then there was one hanging around his neck basically choking him to death. All the kids let out a groan as they let go of the poor man pouting as they couldn't harass him anymore. Kasugami let out a sigh as she took another swig of her sake in her bottle and let out a very content sigh while Train only wrinkled up his nose as he stared at the woman drinking the alcohol beverage. The last time he drank alcohol, it wasn't very great at all.

" So, how long is this clean up suppose to take for her ? ", Train asked as he stretched up his arms with a yawn.

" Maybe the whole day. She wasn't all too sure when she left, she was too busy being in a fuss about you and everyone else being taken cared of. Thus why, you are in the amazing presence of the great Kasugami ~ ", she said with a huge grin on her face. Train just had that look on his face where well, he wasn't really pleased about it at all but it'd make do.

Being with the alcoholic wasn't . . . so bad that he was making it out to be. She just stunk of alcohol, it was obvious that she was a very heavy drinker, especially when that Kazegami guy came, the two of them kept on having drinking contests. Then things got really hectic and he wished that Nuregami was there to break it up.

" Right. Well besides hanging around here, what else can I do ? ", he asked with a slight bored expression.

Kasugami let out a hm, as she began to think. After a few moments of silence her eyes lit up as she pointed a finger up. " I got it. Why not help Nuregami with the chores around here ! She'll probably come back and do them after she's done with the rocks anyway, making her more exhausted. So might as well help her out with some chores so she wont be so exhausted ".

She did have a point. He didn't want the young woman who had helped him so far be exhausted beyond everything and be at a crashing point. So him and Kasugami basically teamed up then to try and do all the chores around the village for Nuregami.

Train first helped Mrs. Orange with her laundry. He washed the clothes for her in the lake with the soap he was handed for cleaning it on the scrubbing board. After he finished washing them he put them up on the pole for drying and was offered a snack by Mrs. Orange and took it delightfully of course. Kasugami meanwhile was helping out Mushi's mother with her vegetable garden of turnips. Making sure each and every one of them was watered fully.

Train and Kasugami then next helped Kushi out with her small tiny rice field for the sake she needed to brew up before the festival. Kushi was working on a sake that she was hoping that would fit everyone's tastes. But of course Kasugami was ' testing ' the taste of each of them telling Kushi what she thought of each of them while Train of coursed declined the offer of the alcohol beverages.

After about a whole period of working with the chores and helping everyone out Train fell upon a the grass and let out a very tired sigh. How Nuregami went around helping each of the villagers all day and with a bright cheery smile and not taking a break at all, he was wondering what her secret to that was.

" So this is the oaf that she adopted ? ", Train blinked a few times as he sat up and saw, well what looked like a child standing there beside Kasugami. Kasugami was trying it looked like, not to laugh so hard as this little girl was judging him from head to toe. Well, that just kind of irked him then as he stood up and walked right up to her with his hands in his pockets.

" Train, this is Kabegami. Don't mind her attitude, she's still pretty young ", and by saying that it was obvious by the look on Kabegami's face that really irritated her.

" Enough. Kasugami I came here with a message ", she said irritatedly. Kasugami nodded her head and crossed her arms.

" Alright, on with it ".

" The reconstruction team was attacked. Nuregami . . isn't in the great of shape at the moment ", Kabegami admitted halfheartedly as her cat like ears seemed to fold down a little. Kasugami though, from what it looked like, wasn't going to take this well at all though by the look on her face. Her face was completely filled with fear, worry, and many other emotions as she grabbed Kabegami by her shoulders.

" Where is she at ? ", she yelled at her demanding a answer.

" She's with the dragonians currently. They are taking care of her, they said once they patch her up and made sure she is ready to leave, they will drop her off here by the lake over there ", Kabegami said as she pointed over there. From where the lake was, it was attached to what seemed like it'd be the ocean. That still didn't make it easy for Kasugami though, she was still worried, it looked like as if someone had died and she was completely heart broken. She needed to see her friend now, just right now but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do she was simply just at a loss.

" Kasugami . . . We need to go inform the others of what happened. But you will do well to know, Nuregami did defeat the demon that was attacking her and the others. She put up a very brave fight and didn't back down ", Kabegami said with a smile as she then walked up the hill going toward the last time where the picnic was held.

" Train . . . ", he looked toward Kasugami as he heard his name as she turned toward him.

" If you see Nuregami showing up with some people helping her, she get her into bed immediately. I need to go now, but make sure she goes to bed ! ", she shouted as she quickly ran off.

Train could only just nod his head as he scratched the back of his head. What kind of mess was this turning out to be . . . ?

~ x ~

So what was Train stuck with at the current moment ?

Being stuck at watching around to see if Nuregami would come out at anytime. Kasugami and that . . . cat eared person never returned. So he was pretty much stuck by himself looking out for Nuregami to see when she'd appear with these people they talked about before they left. And he was bored out of his mind, completely bored out of his mind.

He kept changing positions, taking cat naps, trying to amuse himself by throwing a couple rocks in the water, talked with a few people who walked by, but he was still bored. He needed some sort of excitement like hunting down some bad guys before he got extremely bored out of his mind. He was about to go crazy sitting around here all the time, and now someone who cared enough to let him stay got seriously injured apparently, and now he was certain he couldn't go out do anything probably for a long time until she healed up.

A groan came out of him as he flopped on his back again on the grass and closed his eyes.

His ear twitched a little bit as he noticed something, there was some waves. He sat back up quickly and looked around in the water. That cat eared person said Nuregami would be coming around here, and he still didn't see any kind of boat being around anyhere near by. Maybe it was just waves picking up because they just were.

But the thing that just scared him the most just now was when a hand reached out of the water grabbing hold of the surface. Never in his life had he witnessed something like this, his heart was pure racing like crazy as he saw a female's head pop up with another female's head which looked like . . . Nuregami !

" You there, boy ", the woman spoke as Train was trying to calm down his heart he slightly edged closer.

" Take her. She is to go to bed still right away, she hurt her hands especially her right one, but other than that she is fine, just a gash on her left arm from the Ichiro. And of course, she will be sore and have many bruises. Please do well to make sure she does rest. ", and after saying that the woman started to push Nuregami up toward Train and Train took her in her arms looking at her sleeping face which was covered in a couple bandages and cuts along with a couple brusies.

" Please insure the water goddess will be safe ", the woman said as she then went back under water before Train could even ask what on earth did she just mean by that.

Water goddess . . . ?

Train looked back down at Nuregami and shook his head as he headed back toward the home she had been staying in, which actually turned out to be Mr. and Mrs. Orange's home. He took her to the small room she was staying in and put her in her futon bed and made sure that she looked comfortable enough.

But still, it was tugging at his mind. A water goddess ? This girl who was so timid, frail, and fragile, this young woman couldn't be a goddess could she ?

He had always thought that those who had those ' gods ', they were suppose to be confident, strong, and bold. Not so timid and so nice and kind and had that glow of warmth around them and actually interacted with humans helping them with everything they needed to do. In fact, help anybody with anything, he thought they just stayed where they were supposed to be at and just watch over people and answer prayers they gave out.

Surely that weird woman was mistaken right ?

He just couldn't get in his head right. He was sure though, the next time he saw Kasugami, he was definitely going to have plenty of questions for that alcoholic.


End file.
